


Мысли

by Moraine



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 14:41:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10515810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moraine/pseuds/Moraine
Summary: Иисус на все готов ради блага Хиллтопа. Действительно на все.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан за ЗФБ-2017.

Мысли материальны. Не всегда, конечно, иногда мысли – это просто мысли. Но порой они творят с людьми черт-те что.

Мысли обманчивы. Ты можешь твердить себе, что думаешь об одном, а в голове уже засел крохотный вредный червячок, заставляющий лгать самому себе. Ты правда всегда был честен с собой и другими? Правда?

Ты никогда ничего не хотел для себя, никогда не желал главенства. Грегори – идеальный правитель для Хиллтопа, поэтому он правит, пусть ты не во всем с ним согласен. А ты – лишь тень. Вне игры, вне политики. Ты твердишь это другим и самому себе.

Это ложь. Нет, не совсем так. Сначала это правда, но постепенно ты осознаешь, что начал собственную партию, совсем небольшую. Это ты привел в Хиллтоп чужаков, ты подтолкнул их устроить бойню на базе Спасителей. Можно оправдывать себя тем, что Хиллтопу не выстоять, рано или поздно его сметут, а Грегори… Действительно ли Грегори идеальный правитель? Когда ты впервые об этом думаешь? Считаешь, что все, что делал до сего момента, – ошибка? Хотя до этого еще далеко, пока ты продолжаешь уговаривать себя, что Грегори на своем месте. Просто надо кое-что провернуть за его спиной – ради блага Хиллтопа.

Ты встаешь на скользкую дорожку. Сколько шажков надо сделать, чтобы из тени превратиться в серого кардинала? Ты не хочешь власти за троном – тут ты по-прежнему честен с собой. Но червячок все гложет и гложет, мысли кипят, становятся осязаемыми и обретают форму.

Хиллтоп падет, если…

Ты смотришь на двух женщин – Мэгги Грин, нет, Мэгги Ри и Сашу Уильямс. Взвешиваешь все за и против. Играешь уже в открытую, идешь наперекор Грегори. Ты произносишь вслух – нужен другой правитель. Тебе осталось сделать последний шаг, а под ногами бездна. Ты отвечаешь не за самого себя, а за Хиллтоп, ты ошибешься – проиграют его жители, поэтому права на ошибку нет. Ты достаточно хорошо знаешь Грегори, чтобы понимать, он не отдаст власть просто так. Пусть он трус, но не дурак – как скоро Грегори поймет, откуда дует ветер? Может, уже понял? Ты хочешь верить, что все обойдется, но… хватит уже себя обманывать. Хватит кормить червя внутри.

Мысли материальны. Их воплощение прямо перед тобой, пусть она сама еще не подозревает о роли, которую ей предстоит сыграть. Ты готов сделать последний шаг.


End file.
